In known rectifiers of this kind, diodes are usually used, which are arranged in a bridge circuit and connect both the direct voltage outputs with the alternating voltage inputs. These diode circuits are self-controlling, i.e. they free a substantial current flow whenever a potential difference, which exceeds the forward voltage of the diode, is present in forward direction and block the flow of current when the voltage present at them falls below the forward voltage or assumes negative values. From an alternating voltage of given maximum amplitude, only a single direct voltage is always producible with rectifiers of that kind, the mean value of which voltage can indeed be different in dependence on the diode circuit employed and the size of the smoothing capacitors lying between the direct voltage outputs of the rectifier, is however unalterably fixed for a once chosen circuit arrangement.
An objective of the invention is to provide a rectifier which makes it possible without noteworthy losses to produce several direct voltages from one and the same alternating voltage, wherein these different direct voltages can be placed at disposal either simultaneously on several outputs or one after the other in time on the same outputs.